Heretofore, various devices for the packaging and dispensing of drugs have been proposed. According to U.S. Pat. No. 3,938,520, there is disclosed a device for transferring a material from a first container to a second container. This device has a container having an opening for storing the material to be transferred, a closure sealing the opening in the container and a transfer member constructed and arranged for opening of the closure to permit transfer of the material from the first container to the second container. The closure includes a diaphragm section sealing the opening in the container with means affixing the closure to the container. Retaining means are provided such that the transfer member has retentive movement toward the sealing diaphragm section of the closure and ready release of the transfer member from the closure. The body of the transfer member includes a piercing end on the end of the body projecting from the closure and a cutting element extending from the end opposite the piercing end of the body and receivable within the closure to open the closure and permit transfer of material between the containers, the cutting element being disposed adjacent the end of the one channel and is adapted to receive the tip of a syringe.
This device involves and requires a number of pieces which much be manufactured and properly assembled. The operation of the device involves the cutting by piercing of a plastic diaphragm. The cutting action is somewhat abrupt. The present invention completely departs from the foregoing arrangement and, it is believed, represents a significant advance in the art of pharmaceutical packaging.
More particularly, according to my invention, the medication is completely sealed at the factory and at all times prior to use. At the point of use, the device is operated by smooth, sliding action to bring the elements into the position for transfer of the packaged medication to another container. The device is simple to make and use, it is smooth in operation, and esthetically attractive.
It is to be expected that the device of this invention will be widely adapted in the art.